The unheard sister of Charles Bass
by AspiringWriterGirl
Summary: Gossip Girl here, Baby Bass has come home early, and it's not just for Christmas. That's right everyone, Baby Bass has returned to her family's empire, here to take her fair share of Bart's Empire, who knows? Or is there something else that she wants for herself? *CURRENTLY SEEKING BETA READER, CONTACT ME IF YOU OR SOMEONE YOU CAN RECOMMEND CAN HELP!*


Disclaimer: I don't anything apart from Lydia

A/N : I saw a repeat of the show and wondered what things would be like if my character Lydia came to the scenes.

**Chapter 01**

I have to get back home. Home, I haven't been there in so long. After being away for so long, I had come to miss the hordes of people that would clog up the streets. And the occasional meal at my favourite restaurant that my father would treat me to. Or the cinnamon and raisin bagel that I would pick up before school. But I didn't miss the buil**d**ings that would tower over me when I walked the streets.

I wish I had a chance to tell my brother I was coming back, the last thing I want to do is shock him, but I didn't have a choice.

The train slowed to a halt. I grabbed my little leather satchel off the seat beside me, it was the only thing I was able to pack before I got the train to New York. I leapt off the train when it arrived at the station platform and hurried away, out of the view of prying eyes.

"Miss-" My driver opened the door, I stepped inside, slamming it shut.

"The memorial." I demanded, deep down, I was nervous and worried about the memorial. The last time I saw Dad, I had an argument with him and told him that he was a pathetic excuse for a father. What made me feel worse was the fact that I had tried to phone him to apologise, the day he died. I watched as the car drove along the busy streets of New York. _Calm down, everything will be fine,_ I kept telling myselfThere is so much that needed to be sorted. Where I was going to go to school, what I was going to wear and even where I was going to stay. But all that could wait until later.

As soon as the car pulled up to the curb I leapt out, my converses pounding the stairs as I climbed them two at a time. I had missed the service by a few hours.

The men standing at the door stopped me at first but when they realised it was me they quickly apologised, stepping aside. I walked up the aisle, scanning the room. There, looking as miserable as ever, was him. I snaked my way through the crowds keeping an eye on him and ignoring everyone who asked me how I was or what I was doing here.

"Chuck?" I panted, suddenly out of breath. "I came as quickly as I could."

"Lydia Summer Bass." He looked at me, he squinted at me a little, like he didn't want to see me. "My little sister," he added in a more sarcastic tone as he stood up straighter. I would have hugged him but he wasn't the hugging type, he never had been, he had always just stood rigid if I ever hugged him when I was younger. For twins, we were very different people. "Where are all your belongings?"

"Back at Montana. I didn't want to pack it up, it would've taken too long." I replied a little flustered. There was so much that I needed to explain to him but I didn't have the patience to do it.

"You didn't miss much." Chuck said stuffing his hands in his pockets and stepping away from me.

"Chuck! Don't say things like that." I snapped. "The last time I-"

"I'm guessing you want somewhere to stay? Correct? You always seem to want something whenever I see you." Chuck interrupted me without a moment's thought.

"And let's not remind everyone of how I can cause a fuss, or shall I bring up the time I bailed you out of-" I had bailed him out of prison once before, and he was in a dreadful state to say the least. I was starting to slowly lose my patience with my twin brother.

"Let's not." Chuck interrupted. "Let's get out of here, you're not quite dressed for the occasion." I looked down at myself and practically died inside. Jean patterned leggings, tank top and a tartan shirt didn't quite reflect the Bass name. "How long are you staying for?"

"I want to take up a more permanent residence in New York. I'm missing out on some interesting things according to Gossip Girl." I laughed a little, he seemed surprised that I knew about Gossip Girl.

"And I don't want to see you on that site." He snarled as we got in the car. "I don't want to see my little sister like that." Chuck's phone buzzed and after giving a quick glance, he rotated it so that I could see it. I growled letting out a quiet agitated scream. Blazed across the Gossip Girl site were the words:

**Baby Bass has come home early, and it's not just for Christmas.  
**_Spotted earlier, Baby Bass has returned to her family's empire, here to take her fair share, who knows?_

"So much for keeping a low profile." I sighed. "And that is not why I came back Chuck. We both know that."

"You better get used to it." Chuck said, I took his word for it, from what I'd seen on Gossip Girl about Chuck, for once, he was right

"You sound like you've been attacked on numerous occasions, have you?" I knew the answer myself but wanted to see if Chuck would be honest with me.

"Maybe," was all that he said.

"Oh Chuck." I paused. "I don't want to see my big brother like that." I mocked, laughing a little. I swear I even saw his cheek muscle twitch a little. "So, what is happening on the Upper East side?"

"Some stuff, good and bad. You will find out soon. But I guess you will want to see Lilly again? She had been asking after you, what for I've no idea why though." Chuck stared out the window and when we pulled up at my old Christmas home I smiled. This is where I belonged. Though I couldn't help but feeling that one or two photos were being snapped. "Take no notice." He said, pulling me inside where he waited in the lobby.

"It's just like at Christmas. It's just like at Christmas." I reminded myself.

Up in the apartment, or should I say penthouse, I felt unbelievably welcomed. As if every nerve in my body was electrified with excitement for being home.

"Lydia, is that you? Wow, that's a new, dress sense I guess." Serena smiled, extending her arms out to me. I squeezed her tightly. "Are you here for the weekend?"

"If my brother and your mother agree I'd like to move here." I responded quickly, hoping that they would agree. Me and Serena had always been close friends when we were kids. "I can find my own place, I've got money stocked up." I added quietly, glancing down at my less than pristine sneakers.

"Oh Lydia, acting so grown up." Lilly kissed my forehead. "How is everything in Montana?" I didn't say anything, I just nodded. "Lydia?"

"Lilly, I just want a fresh start and to not have to think about what happened in Montana." I told her seriously. She had a look of concern on her face so I attempted to lighten the mood, "so where is little Eric?"

"Right here." I looked across the room and saw Eric standing there.

"Not as little as I remember. It's so good to see you all." I grinned, pulling Serena and Eric closer. "Now, you guys must have stuff to do. I got to get a new wardrobe." I turned on my heels.

"A new pair of shoes would do you good." Lilly laughed softly.

"Mind if I join you?" Eric asked.

"Course you can, come on then, I haven't got all day." I went into the elevator and we shot down to the lobby, I straightened out my shirt, fastening on a thin white belt I had picked up off the table upstairs. "Much better, don't you think?"

"It's an improvement." Eric tried to put a positive spin on things, but then I realised it was his dry sense of humour again. He quickly smiled at me which I returned gladly. "Where are you thinking of going?"

"I'm not going anywhere Eric, not this time. I should have been there for you after what Georgina did, if only I could have taken a week off from Montana."

"What did you do wrong in Montana?" He asked, walking in front of me and turning so he could look at me in the eyes.

"I didn't do anything wrong Eric, I swear." I protested feeling my eyes go wide.

"What happened in Montana Lydia?" Eric asked again more forcefully, he's so persistent sometimes.

"What about you Eric? The last time I was in New York was when Georgina dropped the bomb, you know." I tipped my head to one side as the elevator doors opened.

"Yep. Back to Montana." Eric tilted his head towards mine. He knew I was trying to change the subject,

"Nothing Eric. Is that okay with you?" I sighed. "Come on, I'm going to need a hand choosing some new styles. And you are the perfect second opinion."

"Actually, I'm meant to be meeting someone." Eric looked down at his feet and I saw blood rush to his face.

"No, no problem. Don't worry about it. I could do with a good old traditional Lydia Bass shopping marathon. Don't wait up." I ruffled his hair gently before walking away from him and down the busy streets. I had a little too much fun to say the least. I think I got everything from underwear and pants to sunglasses and hats. As I was buying a watch my phone started to ring. I felt a slight smile creep onto my face as I answered it.

"Hey allegedly big, kind and caring brother of mine," I teased.

"Enough pleasantries, it seems that someone else has come to stay and wants to meet you." I heard Chuck mutter down the phone.

"Who?" I asked, completely uninterested in shopping.

"Uncle Jack." I dropped the phone on the counter in shock.

"Sorry." I murmured taking the bag from the sales assistant before picking up the phone. "What's he doing here Chuck?" I added in a hostile tone.

"Probably wants to see his darling niece."

"I don't want to see him Chuck. I don't want to ever see him."

"Why ever not?" He asked, he really didn't know the answer.

"You know why Chuck. He was always there, whispering in Dad's ear. That's how I ended up in Montana, that's how I ended up leaving New York and the Upper East side behind."

"Oh you know that just isn't true."

"Yeah? Well why don't you just ask him about it then. And then see what he says." I snapped.

"There's the sister I know. Quite the wordsmith." He taunted.

"Shut up Chuck." I ran outside, hailing a cab. "Empire hotel." When I got out I stuffed all my bags in the door. Picking up all of them was a challenge, but I manage just fine. It was the fact that my dastardly uncle was upstairs with my twin brother. That was what scared me the most. The lift doors opened and I sauntered inside, wandering out at Chuck's apartment.

"Little Lydia Summer Bass, look at you. Look at just how much you've grown." Uncle Jack smiled walking towards me. I panicked, trying to stay where I was but wanting to just run away from him. "Did you buy a whole department store?"

"Yeah, erm, Chuck. Where do you want me to put all this stuff?" I looked around Jack to see Chuck lounging on his sofa.

"Room over there." Chuck flicked his hand behind him. Inside, a woman lay sleeping in my bed. I dropped the bags on the floor and peered back into the main living space.

"Erm, Chuck? Want to tell me who the total stranger in the spare bed is? "

"A gift from Jack." My mouth clenched shut, my teeth grinding against one another a little. He was really pushing it.

"Really funny guys, if I was gay I would be right in there. But I'm not and I'm not remotely tempted, isn't it normally you who is Chuck? And what's the big idea Jack?"

"Lydia, come on, everyone likes to experiment every now and again, to make sure." Jack smiled in his famous half smile. Some find it charming, I find it revolting.

"Mr Bass?" The woman stood in the doorway wearing no more than her bra and underwear.

"Yes?" Chuck looked over his shoulder.

"I've got another appointment, I'll be late if I wait here any longer." She looked at me. "If you feel like hooking up, let me know." I smiled weakly, trying to be polite.

"Sure, if I was then I would but I'm not so I shan't." The woman picked her coat off the hanger and sauntered out the apartment. I tucked two fingers down the back of Chuck's shirt collar, pulling it gently back towards me. "Any other stunts like that and it won't just be your collar and tie tightening around your neck."

"Oh I love you too sis." Chuck choked a little. I released him, went into my room and slammed the door shut behind me. I leant against it.

"No, I'm not gay, and that is not to do what happened in Montana. And no, I won't ever tell you what happened in Montana."

I packed away my new clothes and changed into something a little more comfortable and suitable for bed.

Another week passed, Chuck went on a long trip and like every morning I would go for a run. Until, one morning I woke up early and slipped out the hotel in some tight running gear. After a few stretches to warm up and I was off. I burst into action, running through the slightly quiet streets towards Central Park, I ran through the main paths without tiring. Towards the end of my run I stopped, bending over with my hands stabilised on my knees. A finger tapped my right shoulder. I looked over my right shoulder but no one was there. When I turned back an old friend was standing in front of me.

"Nathaniel Archibald. Look at you." I smiled, genuinely happy to see his handsome face. .

"Indeed." Nate put his arms out to the side in minor modesty. "But come on, look at me? Look at you! You look great." I took the compliment, even though I think he was just saying that to be nice

"You still run?"

"Yeah, I used to run with my… With my dad."

"I'm sorry, yeah, I heard about that." I looked down a little. "But onwards and upwards, right?" He added in, staring at me with those famous blue eyes that caused all sorts of problems with the ladies of the Upper East Side.

I returned a weak smile. "How have you been?"

"I have been alright. So what brings you back here?" Nate paused, running his hands through his hair. "And you're going to tell me you came back for me?" We both burst out laughing.

"That still makes me laugh." I let out a deep sigh. "You have a spare moment?"

"Sure. I guess. Why?"

"I've been meaning to catch up with someone other than the guy I must oblige and call my twin brother. Maybe you could fill me in, on everything."

"I suppose I could fit you in," he chuckled with a twinkle in his eye as he joked. I pushed him away gently.

"You are such a funny guy." I replied sarcastically. "But still slow, I mean, it'll take a lot to catch up to me." I jokingly saluted Nate as I ran back towards the hotel. "See you at the usual place." I called over my shoulder. _What was I thinking, why did I salute him? Oh, I'm such a ditzy dummy. And all about some stupid crush I had on Nate Archibald since I was a child._

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl – So just a light chapter I wanted to purposely leave out of the truth about Montana, but like everything, it'll come out eventually, maybe Gossip Girl will have something to fill in the gaps. Any guesses for what happened in Montana?  
Special thanks to my Beta reader, leprechaunlady, an extremely helpful beta reader **


End file.
